


[podfic] Neither your honey nor your sting

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Jewish Scripture & Legend
Genre: Apples, Audio Format: MP3, Fairy Tale Style, Female Character of Color, Female Jewish Character, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rosh HaShana | Jewish New Year, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: As one would say to a wasp: neither your honey nor your sting. Ah, but even a wasp will be of use to you.What use a wasp? Come with me, and learn.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[podfic] Neither your honey nor your sting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Neither your honey nor your sting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348174) by [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar). 



> Many thanks to Hagar for granting me permission to record this lovely story _literally_ in 2017. OTL. Do you ever just start grad school and enter a Narrow Place of almost complete creative fallowness?

Title: [Neither your honey nor your sting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348174)  
Length/Size: 5:45/8 MB

[Mediafire DL Link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5hh0ycblruk4tdt/Neither+your+honey+nor+your+sting.mp3/file)


End file.
